Late Night Confession
by Calamarinade
Summary: It’s just a regular day and the gang just set up camp. While Amelia and Zelgadis are having a hard time with a certain issue, Lina decides to make the rest of the day more interesting by playing a game of “Truth or Dare”. A/Z and slight LG


**Summary:** It's just a regular day and the gang just set up camp. While Amelia and Zelgadis are having a hard time with a certain issue, Lina decides to make the rest of the day more interesting by playing a game of "Truth or Dare". A/Z and slight LG, but mostly A/Z

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters from Slayers or any of its characters. T-T

--

"This is getting quite annoying," Zelgadis stated as the Slayers continued to walk on the dirt path headed to the next town. It was a couple of hours since they departed the previous city to restock on their supplies. But ever since they left the restaurant after they've had lunch, Lina had been more pissed off than usual.

"I wonder how long Lina-san will keep yelling at Gourry-san… I mean, it was just a piece of cheesecake!" Amelia and Zelgadis stopped walking to check on them both. They sighed when they saw Lina lecturing Gourry on how_** not**_ to take food from her when she's not looking and that it would be okay if he took food off anyone else's plate.

"-like Amelia, for instance! She doesn't need as much food we do since-" Amelia sweat dropped and they continued walking.

"I guess that means that I need to be extra careful when I'm eating. Not that I haven't been doing that already," Amelia muttered. Zel chuckled and gave a small smile. Her heart skipped a beat. _T-this is it! I have to tell him now! _"E-erm, Zelgadis-san…"

"Yes Amelia?" Zel looked over at the now scarlet faced princess of justice.

"I… I lo-"

"Gourry! I'll throttle ya!!" Lina hollered as she lunged at him and attempted to choke Gourry. Fortunately for Gourry, he managed to avoid Lina. Unfortunately for Amelia, she was pounced on by Lina and ate dirt.

"Oooow…"

Lina smiled sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that Amelia…"

--

It was around sunset and the gang started setting up camp to avoid being drenched by the up coming storm. They just happened to stumble upon a cave and luckily, it wasn't inhabited by any animals. If there_** were **_animals in the cave, Lina would most likely have blasted them out of their home with a Fireball or two... or three.

Gourry and Zelgadis were out getting firewood while Lina and Amelia were setting up. The two sorceresses were extremely glad that they didn't have to cook tonight since they stuffed their totes with as much food from the buffet as they could. Of course Zelgadis was against this, saying that "It's embarrassing", "Are you guys idiots?", and the more famous "Amelia, help me out here!" But once Amelia agreed to put food into her bag, all she had to do was coax Zel into doing the same so that "Lina-san and Gourry-san won't fuss about how scrawny the fish that Zelgadis-san caught."

"So… How'd the confession go Amelia?" Lina questioned with a sly look on her face.

"It didn't go well, Lina-san," Amelia replied with a 'I'm not exactly surprised' look on her face.

"WHAT?"

"Well, you kind of tackled me to the ground before I confessed." The princess twiddled her thumbs and Lina let out a nervous laugh. "…But I'm sure that I'll be able to tell him my feelings sometime."

"'Atta girl!" The infamous sorceress patted her shoulder and they both continued to set up the campsite. _It's so obvious that they both like each other. But Zel. Arhg! That baka needs to come to his senses and __**acknowledge**__ the fact that likes Miss Justice over there. Now all I have to do is make a plan…_

--

10 minutes later

--

"We're back with firewood, freshwater, and meat!" Gourry announced happily. He and Zelgadis rustled through the shrubs.

"It's about time that you t -" Lina (who was lying flat on her back propped on her elbow) busted out in laughter.

"You guys look horrible…" voiced Amelia.

Zel sighed. "We were attacked by a bear…" They didn't need to know what else happened. It was simple. Gourry, Zelgadis, and bears don't mix.

Lina decided to change the subject. "So… I wanna play a game after we eat! Everyone needs to play!" she declared. "Or else you'll eat a Dragon Slave for dinner." She decided to wait a few moments before Lina grinned mischievously she took the silence as a yes.

--

After Dinner

--

"Let's get this game started! We're playing 'Truth or Dare.' I'll start off!" Lina decided. She glanced around the campfire and smirked at the blue chimera. It seemed that Zelgadis found the cave floor interesting. "Zel! Truth or Dare?"

"Damnit! Why'd you pick me? I didn't even want to participate in this game in the first place!" Zel growled.

"Truth or Dare, Zel?"

"Didn't you hear-"

"TRUTH. OR. DARE. ZEL." Zelgadis's eye twitched.

"… Truth."

"How did it feel to like your own gender?" The chimera's jaw dropped while Gourry started cracking up and Amelia shook her head.

"IfeltlikeIneededtotakemultipleshowers. Okay MY turn!" he interjected. It was embarrassing. But what made it worse was that Amelia was sitting right next to him. _I might as well have some fun with this… _"Gourry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zel got up, whispered the dare into the blonde's ear, and sat back down with a satisfied look on his face. Lina (who watched the chimera intently) hadn't noticed that Gourry blurted out an apology and put something in her hair. She peeled the 'something' off of her hair and gaped at it. The red-haired sorceress screamed and threw the slug off her head and into the fire. Horrified, she passed out

"Well, game's over. I'm going to bed," Zel noted as he got up and walked away from his three comrades. Amelia watched Zel's retreating figure and sat at the edge of the cave, taking the first shift.

Amelia glanced around their camp and giggled as she saw a sleeping Lina cuddle with an unconscious Gourry. Her eyes stopped when she got to Zelgadis, who was sleeping upright next to her. She brushed a lock of his hair and put it into its place and smiled softly.

"You know, Zelgadis-san… I love you," The princess whispered, "And it's so hard for me to say it… even when you're asleep like right now. Frankly, I don't care about your appearance as a chimera; I never have… I wish you were awake to hear this though. It would seem so… much… better…" Amelia dozed off and her head slowly plopped to her left to rest on Zel's shoulder. Zel smiled. He was awake from the time she brushed his wiry hair out of his face.

"I love you too Amelia," Zelgadis whispered back. He took her hand into his and watched the rain continue to pour in the pitch black night. He chuckled. "Baka." But despite saying that, he was extremely happy.

--

AN- Okay, not much of a truth or dare game. Poor Amelia didn't get a chance to participate! It's my first fanfic… Not a very good one though. Constructed criticism is always welcome! There may be some OOC-ness in the guys.


End file.
